


Just For This Night

by bedlinens



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, human for the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlinens/pseuds/bedlinens
Summary: Thanks to benevolent witches, Hayley and Elijah get to spend a night as humans. These are Hayley's thoughts as they begin their night together.Set in the future, no spoilers except for one second season character, so you should be safe





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, long time no see, nay?  
> I was in a deep pit of depression to be quite honest, and I've just started catchiung up on TO starting Season 2 a couple of days ago. Esther is taunting Elijah to jump body etc, and this came to be.   
> Please no spoilers. I obviously have been spoiled on some plotpoints, but I would appreciate being able to continue watching and still having a few surprises of my own! I'd like to write more too...  
> Thoughts are most welcome.

She fidgeted, brushing her hair, trying to deal with those old feelings coming back.

She was human again. Well, not completely, only her vampire side had been toned down by the spell, but this is as close to being what normal had felt like for the longest time she could come back to.

She walked over to the mirror against the wall, and she watched herself, for once not keenly aware of every tiny scar she sported and could only see if you had vampire senses. She wondered if he would like it. She wondered if he would like her.

Then again, he loved her, didn’t he?

If there was one thing she was certain of in life, apart from the fact that she would kill or die in a heartbeat for her daughter, it was his love for her, and the way she felt the same.

Elijah would lovingly tease her at times, saying he loved her more. It was not true. Except, how did you fight back, when you were offered no argument to back up such a statement? Furthermore, and she was aware it was egoistical in a certain way, but there was something marvelous about being loved “I love you more”, especially by this man. It sort of soothed the ache she had felt growing up in the system, being unloved, unwanted, and despised. It made her feel like he could not take away her pain, but that he could, in a strange way, give her so much love, the past did not ache as much as it used too.

  She remembered Klaus talking to her when she had first had had to deal with the fact that she was a Hybrid, about things fading, what mattered most never going away, and just as Klaus’ terrible childhood had shaped him into who he was, she had become who she was because of what she had suffered, even if it paled in comparison, but then again, it was no contest.

  Elijah made it all go away, when his mouth would slight twitch and she’d know he was fighting back a smile. She would feel it in his aura, as cheesy as it sounded, when he looked at her, and suddenly it was animalistic yet he made it seem so posh, the way their love bound them together.

  Hope, dearest Hope, was seven, and asking for a sibling. For obvious reasons, this had made the whole Mikaelson clan laugh, though they had hidden it from their daughter and or niece. They had spent their existences pledging themselves to one another, again and again, only to be each other’s worst weakness, each of them the other’s fatal flaw, but the little girl was adamant.

  Elijah and Hayley had tried to explain to her that because of what she was it was not possible anymore, but it had been a tough conversation, with Hope understanding at first that it was because her mother had borne her that no other children could follow. This had been true in a way, but not entirely either. At which point, Auntie Freya had come in.

  She had taken it upon herself to make it possible. She had consulted Bonnie Bennett, an unexpected ally, who had shared her knowledge, and together, they had found a flaw, or backdoor, or whatever you wanted to call it. During a special moon (it really felt like each moon had a special name in New Orleans at times…), and after they had done a spell and a potion, they had been able to humanize Elijah and Hayley, who had never dared hope but who had been more than willing to drink the mixture.

  It had started working slowly, and Elijah’s brothers had been like children, trying to taunt their older sibling, as he found himself breathing again, and even losing his breathe as he ran like a human again.

  It would last only a day. The compound was a fortress, so that no one would enter and decide that Elijah and Hayley needed to die, though they had been given a sip of vampire blood, just in case.

  Hayley hoped the Mikaelsons had had their fun, and he would join her soon. It felt strange to stir her ear and senses, hoping to catch his footsteps in the stairs, yet never hearing it.

  Once upon a time, Esther had tried to ply her son with promises that he and Hayley could have children, if they jumped bodies. The offer had never been considered as a real possibility, but when Hope had brought it up…

  She was nervous, she realized. Hell, she was scared to death. She was vulnerable, not only as a human being, but also when it came to how she felt. People often said vampires felt more deeply. Bullshit. They had more time to mull over love and hate, but true love was just that, whether human, wolfish or vampiresque. She felt like she would burst from excitation and fear, and all these feelings she did not have time to name but that she did experience keenly. It was a whirlwind.

  And so she felt, like it was their honeymoon. That was so cliché… Yet, it felt like that. She knew his body like she knew her own, perhaps even better, and they had not refrained from being intimate ever since she had broken the last spell that had bound them apart, yet… Yet they had never been together when human.

  Lost in thoughts, she missed him coming in their bedroom.

“You look ravishing, as always,” he said, stirring her away from her thoughts.

  She took him in, and hoped she looked as good as he did, in his usual costume. He looked… like himself. Did she look like her? Was she still the girl he loved?

  “I love you,” she said, feeling anxiety and excitation and more.

  He came to sit on the bed next to her. He gave her that look, that “I can-read-you-like you would-not-believe” look, and she wanted to shy away.

  “I love you more,” he said simply.

  “Not possible.”

  “Yes possible.”

  And he started tickling her. She found herself laughing, laying on their bed, with him almost on top of her.

  This was it. Well, sort of. Pregnancy was not assured, but chances were like 99.999999%. She would stop feeding on blood when carrying his child. She would not be able to turn. She’d have her strength, but most importantly, she would have him. She always did, but to go through this experience, together… Being able to give him a child, something he had never dared dream about…

“Whatever happens, happens,” he told her, as if sensing the shift in mood.

“Then let’s make it happen, what do you say?” She said cheekily, though she felt more insecure than she would have liked.

  His lips on hers were all she needed. Human or not, they were still magical together. Soulmate. True love and all that. It was perfect.


End file.
